Moonlight Flower
by RubyBlitz
Summary: Not a side story. Sometimes you can shine like a flower... even if its dark.. as long as someone is with you. JinYuu. For: Kannazuki Feli


**Ruby: Hello, everyone, this time it is not a side story… its for ****Kannazuki Feli****, so JinYuu fic… blah blah blah.. you all get it… anywayzz here we go *hides in corner of the room* oh yeah… I do not own Dansen… also there might be a part where its not so sutable for ages 15 (I think) below**

* * *

**Moonlight Flower**

* * *

_Friends are always there for each other, especially when you've know this person since you were young, there are times… when the person you love so badly… would go away, but when they come back… you can always hear them, but they might go away again… and you might lose hope in anything and everything…_

* * *

**-Yuuya's POV-**

Wow! The moon is so bright! And its so cold, but then…. I already felt cold…. Not so long ago.. I just kept smiling, pretending that I was fine… I wasn't hurt…. I was lieing to myself, lieing to the person I loved the most.. as he walked away from me, and went to another person… but why did? Why did he have to lie to me? What did I do wrong…. Am I not good enough!?

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_I was tired that day….. after playing LBXs over and over and over… Jin-kun was always there! Im so happy that he spent some time with me!_

"_Ji…..Jin-kun…."I say walking to him slowly… "About what you had..."_

"_Jin!" Ban-kun! He was there? He-hey! Jin-kun! Don't leave!_

_I walked to them, so I can see what Ban-kun was about to say…. But when I reached….._

"_Wha-WHAT!?" Why are they kissing!? I cant believe this! i..i..cant.._

"_Yuuya! Wait!" Stay away from me Jin-kun! I don't want to see you again! _

_I ran away…..i kept running and running! I didn't want to see him again… but… why would he lie too me? He promised me that he will love me forever….but why would he lie to me tho… maybe I annoy him!? Maybe im not smart enough! Maybe im not strong enough! I just want to know why he would lie to me!_

* * *

_-Flashback end….-_

* * *

I wish I knew….. but it doesn't matter now… im fine, I think… I will be okay… I think…

* * *

**-Jin's POV-**

The moon is very very bright….. Yuuya is standing outside again… he is probably mad at me… I tried to explain it to him… I dint mean to Kiss Ban-kun…. But he wont listen! GAHHH! Why did I have to let him! Why did I have to break our promise! I should have kissed Yuuya a long time ago! Wait…what?

But then…. I want to show to him that I dint mean to hurt him like that! I love him….honestly.. I do..

But then… what should I say to him now…

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Ban-kun! Why is he kissing me!? Ban-kun get off!_

"_Get off!" I shouted, he did it, but I never knew Yuuya was watching!_

"_Wha-WHAT!?" Yuuya! Wait! Please!_

"_Yuuya! Wait!" Please don't go away Yuuya! Im sorry!_

"_Jin! Wait!" Ban-kun!? I told you to let go!_

"_Ban-kun stop this!"_

_-Flashback end…..-_

* * *

I need to tell him…. I care about him… but I need to put it directly into his heart… I just need him to forgive me…

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Jin walks up to Yuuya who happens to be crying, after the battle with Mizel… Yuuya started living with Jin… but it wasn't easy for him after that event.. Jin continues to walk up to him… But Yuuya just acts like he is not there…

"Yuuya….. I want to tell you something…" Jin says while sitting next to the boy… Yuuya tries to hide his face… but Jin could see through him like a glass bottle… Yuuya wasn't looking.. But then once he turned around… still closed his eyes….

'_What?'_

Yuuya felt something wet on his lips… once he opened his eye…. He saw Jin kissing him, well? What could he do, it seems Jin had already grabbed onto his wrists… so he just accepted it

* * *

After a minute… that felt like an eternity.. Jin had already broken the kiss.. after that, Yuuya just covered his mouth..

"Yuuya… I love you" Yuuya's eyes were wide open.. silence filled both of them…. Until it started to rain… "Lets go inside…" They both ran inside

* * *

Jin had already changed his clothes, while Yuuya was just rapped naked inside the bed sheet.. Jin walks close to him… and tells him its his turn to change clothes… Yuuya looks up with tears on his face

"Yuuya!? Whats wrong!?" Jin starts to panick, but Yuuya just gave a smile..

"Its nothing…. I just realized something…." Yuuya said happily… "I love you too Jin-kun!" Jin was happy to hear that… but he just expressed it with a kiss.. As the kiss goes on, then slowly fall onto the bed…

* * *

The next day…. It was a bright and sunny morning… Yuuya woke up first…. Looking at their messy sheets… their clothes all over the floor… and Jin holding his hand lightly… Yuuya had nothing else to say… so he just went to sleep…

* * *

_But….there will always be someone there for you, even f you don't him or her, even if it's the person who left you… he would come back…. So if you ever think that your ever alone in the dark… afraid to bloom… you can always think about your friends… wether the day or night. Sunshine or moonlight you can always bloom… Just like Yuuya, a little moonlight flower.._

* * *

**-End-**

* * *

**Ruby: WHAT DID I JUST WRITE!? Well… I guess that would be okay… soooo… here you are… hope you enjoy it**

***hides in corner***


End file.
